Fulfilling the Prophcey
by lampost
Summary: Susan lost her faith in Narnia. Did Narnia forget her? Will the three Pevensie kids convince her that she has three siblings in order for her help to kill the witch? Will Peter Die?


Fulfilling

The

Prophecy

**Chapter 1: At the Lamppost.**

**When Adams flesh and Adams bone, yes as well as you no that prophecy has been fulfilled. But the one that now lays before me, the one that the answer lay hidden from me:**

"**When the four gifts,**

**Of the four thrones,**

**Pierces flesh and splinters bone,**

**Evil shall run in fright, **

**And Narnia will no longer fear the night." I quoted the witch to myself**

**In the first story you learned about my siblings and I traveling to the unknown land of Narnia and fighting to win the battle against Jadice to win back Narnia.**

**In the last story you learned about the return of Jadice aunt to Narnia, in revenge of Aslan and the creators of the stone table If not you need to read that one first to fully understand this story But in this story I will be telling the tell myself since this tale is in the past. Allow me introduce myself, King Peter the Magnificent as your story teller shall we begin I think we shall.**

**---------------------------------**

**It was on the morning of June 20th that I stood at the lamppost at the begging of the tale, but instead of lush shades of green or yellow and red flowers spread upon the forest ground, snow covered the ground before me, the air was crisp and I could see my breath before my face.**

**I took a step forward looking up at the lamppost. The glass frosty but inside the flame still flared vigorously but something was different though I couldn't put my finger on it. Then as I took a step into the Fir trees, I heard a twig break and the snow fall from the bush behind me. I turned. Nothing. Not a squirrel, or any kind of beastly animal. But up popped to little heads. It was Lucy and Edmund, my two siblings I have one other sister but you need to read the first story to understand what happened to her, and read this story to find what becomes of it.**

** "What are you doing here? And how did you come all the way here? I rode my horse and it took me three days" I demanded an answer from them. I could feel my anger growing inside me for I knew the dangers that lay before me and I didn't want them to have to face them as well.**

**"Well we didn't fly if that's what you mean. We were instructed by Aslan to follow you to help convince Susan to return. And plus our horses are right over there just beyond those rocks behind the Pine Trees." Edmund answered me turning to point at the pines that lay behind him.**

**"Pleases Peter cant we come too? After all she is our sister too." Lucy begged. I didn't no what to say. My heart weakened, I couldn't say no to her with those big brown eyes and rosy cheeks.**

**"Sure Lu, just stay right behind me." I caved in. I couldn't repel her emotions any longer. She came from behind the bush smiling and clung tight to my fur coat. I motioned for Edmund to latch on to Lucy's fur coat. And he did after I gave him a look of command.**

**We walked back to the lamppost, there once more we three looked up at its beauty. But still we pressed on. Pushing the Firs out of our way to make a path behind them. Any minute now we expected to hear the sound of wooden boards underneath our feet but only the crunches of leaves filled our ears until at last before us stood a door. Not any door but a door that looked exactly like the wardrobe door.**

**Only that this door had no walls or floor. It was hanging there in thin air like it was suspended by some wire hanging from the heavens. I looked at the front of it, then I walked to the other side and looked at it. It looked just as the front of the wardrobe did in the spare room. But, unfortunately the spare room wasn't there. Only the wood.**

**I looked back at Lucy who stood there so patiently and then I slowly reached to the door knob. The snow falling faster and faster but still my mind was set on opening the door. My hand now covered the small knob and slowly I turned it.**

**I creaked it open only the smallest bit and there was a great force that knocked my back onto the ground. It blew the snow on the ground up against the trees and finally blew the trees down and there behind the trees was the blasts target. The Lamppost. It shattered glass flew everywhere. Metal ringing in my ears, the fire blown out and the door before me was no more. The door had shattered and fell onto the ground. The doorway into the mortal world was gone.**

**Chapter 2: Susan's reality.**

**My sister, Susan, had returned to the mortal world as you might call it. She had forgotten all about Narnia, Aslan, and all her adventures. She was in her room when the Professor walked in.**

**"What are you doing Susan?" The Professor asked. I might call him Digory Kirk as his right name but Professor will do just fine. Susan had out a big black leather album out full of pictures.**

**" O, just looking through some of my things. Is it near tea time yet Sir?" she asked.**

**"Afraid you've done missed tea time. But perhaps we can still talk and I can answer some of you questions." **

**"Well, for one. I keep seeing these pictures with people I don't even know. For instance. Take this young man here, tall sandy blonde hair. Or this little girl here, or what about that black haired chap. I don't know any of them have you been sneaking pictures into my things?" My sister asked. But it must be obvious to you that she is talking about me, Lucy and Edmund, her siblings and not even knowing it.**

**Digory didn't want to stir up any confusion about us and her and her long trip to Narnia because to her it would only seem as a lie or a fairytale, for she thought she had no other siblings.**

**"Yes my dear, I put them there. Those are some old photos of children who use to stay here at the mansion before you. I thought you would like them." Digory lied, he had to what else was he going to tell her?**

**"Well I very much like them. They remind me of something."**

**"Tell me what they remind you of." Digory suggested.**

**"Well I had this dream. We both were there. You they called you the Magicians nephew." Susan began looking curiously.**

**"Go on."**

**"Well I had two brothers and one sister. They all looked very much like the ones in these pictures. In fact they look the same age as well.**

**" We were in some magic land were animals talked and a lion was king over the whole world. Aslan i think they called him. There was a witch, Jadice (of course she was referring to the first time in Narnia) no wait Emin was her name (now she was referring to the last adventure.)**

**There was a big battle on a beach below a big shining castle, Cair Paravel was its name. But after wards we were crowned**

**Kings and queens of the Land and everyone loved us and we loved them! It felt so real." Susan explained.**

**"Well that's very nice dear. Just let me know if you have anymore dreams about Narnia." The Professor covered his mouth because he mentioned Narnia to her and quickly he made his way to the door.**

**"Narnia? What Narnia?" She asked.**

**The Professor didn't know what to say so he made a lie. "it's a name is give to lands that I have dreams of or wish were real, that's all. Now don't be late for supper!" Then he turned and went out the door.**

**My sister didn't remember us she didn't remember Narnia she didn't remember her old life. All she had to do in her knew life was to sit by herself day by day a the mansion waiting for the war in London to end.**

**Chapter 3: East to West**

**I lay upon the ground Lucy and Edmund beside me. Snow still falling but the trees around us were gone. The blast from the door blew them down. The lamppost was shattered and the flame was gone. I stood quickly to my feet and grabbed Lucy.**

**"Quick Edmund hurry lets go!" I shouted as I ran to the horses. I put them all on their horses and ran back to get mine. Then off we rode into the woods. Finally we came to the edge of the woods. A great plain now stood before us. But, I looked back to make sure they were behind me when they came out of the forest.**

**"Keep up!" I said and then I rode on. Past the battle field, past the camp when the castle was in sight. I rode toward the Palace but I didn't stop at the stables. I rode on through the courtyard, dodging archways and trees. Centaurs backing up to all my to pass animals jumping out of the way until up the stairs and through the gate. I finally jumped off my horse. I was in the Throne Room.**

**There on a big red velvet pillow between the four thrones was The Great Lion.**

**"Aslan!" I yelled running up to him.**

**"Yes your majesty" he answered.**

**"The door, the wardrobe……"**

**"Yes and?" he asked.**

**"Its gone."**

**"Are you sure about this sire?"**

**"Definitely."**

**Aslan looked to the Faun beside the stairs. **

**"Bring the maps and the table. Orieus, bring the Faun Tumnus and the Beavers. We have to have a meeting."**

**---------------------------------**

"**Into the forest to find the unseen.**

**Where lamppost give off their radiant beams.**

**Portals to the unknown lands.**

**Only to be used when dooms at hand."**

**"That is the prophecy that we will need to fulfill first to fulfill the other." Aslan instructed.**

**"But what does it mean, your honor?" Edmund asked.**

**"It means little unless you know the whole inscription. There is a highway where buildings stand on both sides, tall buildings of different color and sizes. In front of each building there is a lamppost, much the same as the one of the wardrobe. Each of these buildings takes you to a different land. If you find the right one you can find Susan."**

**"Where is this Highway?" I asked.**

**"Its in one of the five forests of Narnia, we must split into two parties and find it.**

**"Orieus, Lucy, Beavers, and Mr. Tumnus. You will go and search the Western woods and the forest beyond the Archon River."**

**They all nodded. Then he said "Me Peter and Edmund will go search Dancing Lawn. The rushing river and The Owl Wood." At that we all got on our gear and got on our horses. Lucy and the Beavers rode on the Centaurs back while Tumnus rode a steed.**

**We all looked at each other and gave each other a hug then My team rode away opposite of the other to search East to West.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Lucy was sleeping on the Centaurs back bumping up and down with every rise and fall of his hove. Her legs began getting sores and bruises from riding the centaur. The air had become warmer east but perhaps it was because there was no ocean air. Lucy opened here eyes. Off in the distance there was 6 mountain that made a half circle on the plain. The mountains stood so high that not even the birds could reach there peaks. Snow covered the sandy mountains and the slopes descended majestically into the ground. **

**Lucy fell asleep. She woke. Only it wasn't what she was expecting. There were bandages around her legs. She lay on soft green grass. Mountains surrounded her. The air wasn't cold but warm and a wind blew. Could the witches power be fading? She looked around the surroundings were so beautiful. A Great pool lay down the hill Deer, squirrels, any animal you could think of was here in this beautiful place. Lucy looked around There was a Faun laying near by. **

**"Hello, how are you today?" she asked it.**

**"Fine thank you and how are you? My name is Lexmirak what is yours?" he asked.**

**"My name is Lucy nice to meet you Mr. Lexmirak. If you don't mind me asking where are we? And where's all the snow?"**

**"My dear girl don't you know?" Lucy shook her head. "This is the Cauldron Pool. A great place that lay between the mountains. No snow or ice is allowed to come here for it is protected be the power of Aslan. He loves this land. " Lexmirak explained.**

**"O I am very hungry have you seen Orieus?"**

**"Yes I have he's out in the pasture enjoying the mountains air. But if you are hungry there are fruit trees with fresh fruit down by the water and plenty of water to drink there. Or maybe some salted pork over there just behind that smoke."**

**"Thank you sir, and once again its very nice to meet you." Lucy said walking down the hill. Lucy looked around. To her the mountains seemed so high maybe even as high as the air raids that night in London. The hills were covered with tall green grass with lots of flowers in them. Especially the yellow daisy's purple pigglenozzles and red rizlenops and blue bliggletones and many more not to be named. But the pool was clear and crystal as the sun reflected off of it. Lucy ran down into the pool splashing and jumping and laughing when all the animals began to laugh and cheer her on saying "Go Lucy". But she calmed back down. She ran to the fruit trees and picked off some of the cherryglloms and then some strawberrynonesw. She ran back to the hill ate her food and then fell asleep enjoying the sun.**

**Weeks passed. Then Orieus came with bad news.**

**"Lucy we must go the forest is near by maybe we can stop on the way back but for now let us go." Lucy strapped on her sword and gear and jumped on the Centaurs back and away they rode to the opening of the mountains. Lucy's hair blew back and her cheeks became numb for they were in the winter again. She pulled her cape hood over her head and rode on. **

**Chapter 5: The Dancing Lawn.**

**Aslan and Edmund and I had been riding for days. No sign of any forest or wood or even a tree to be honest. Only the slow rise and fall of the snow covered plain. Edmund was working up a good cough from the cold and I was feeling very cold myself. But every night Aslan would encourage us and tell us that we would be a fire soon.**

**Finally a great forest was in sight. Over the plain there rose a great gate and behind the gate was a great wood. Behind the gate also lay a place where laughter and joy could be herd. Music and wine and food. Not only that but a huge bon fire was in the middle of the great celebration.**

**"Suppose its a threat to us? Even though that fire does sure look warm and the food smells very delicious." Edmund asked.**

**"Not a threat but the next haven." Aslan began to explain to us the history of the place. About how before the long winter there was great celebrations and dances here. "Tonight we will stay here and then we will search the woods inside in the morning. The land is called the Dancing Lawn. Be careful what you say, do not look for welcome here." Then we rode on until at last the great gate stood before us.**

**This is no gate made of gold or silver or in fact any kind of metal or wood but out of great vines and flowers, clay and dirt. The gates had upon their face the sign of age and withstanding armies and wars. But still they stood strong. Behind the gate stood a Faun with a mug of ale in his hand and pipe in his mouth. If fact he was drunk and that is probably didn't recognize us when we came riding up saying:**

**"Open up, allow us to pass for we are in need of rest, food and warmth."**

**"Er, who are ye? Some sort of Rangers from the north? We don't deal with yer kind down he're in these parts." The faun began.**

**"I am Aslan the Lion. This is king Peter the Magnificent, King of Narnia. We order to pass." Aslan ordered.**

**"O ya? and who's tha black headed fella back there?" he asked once more pointing to Edmund.**

**"That is Edmund the Just, King of Narnia." I answered.**

**"But yer jus said yer was a king of Narnia." he yelled. "I think we have us a pack of Liars on our hands. Go away yer aint got no business around here."**

**"I ordered you to let us Pass." I shouted.**

**"No!" he stood strong but still i started to yell again, when Aslan put his pawl on my chest.**

**He rose to his hind legs, he jarred back his neck and roared so loud that the gate that withstood the ages cracked and shattered and fell to the ground. He slowly walked through the great bushes that stood beside the gate and laid on the dirt by the fire. Others whispered:**

**"Aslan has come! Give him some food and drink." Then some fauns brought us some water instead of beer, and salted pork. Sugar topped cakes and sardines. Toast and Butter. Then when all was ate I fell fast asleep.**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**I awoke. There was nothing. The gate was rebuilt back like new and the fire was gone. No animals were to be found no tracks to lead into the forest no mugs or bones or drunken bodies. All was gone. So was Aslan. I arose and walked to where the fire once stood. I poked around the burnt wood when out of the woods came the Great Lion.**

**"The highway isn't here. I've been searching these woods since dawn its not here. Hurry to the next wood." Aslan instructed. I ran and awoke Ed. We got some bread and honey out of our packs on the horses. Then we mounted and rode off into the snow.**

**Chapter 6: The Western Wood.**

**Lucy had taken off her bandages and looked at her legs. The sores where gone, only small bruises remained. She looked at her legs and rubbed the bruise gently then pulled her dress back down over her leg and looked up over the centaurs head.**

**They where approaching a wood with big Pine Trees and Fir Trees at the edge of the forest. The snow laid heavy on the needles. But still there was an opening an Orieus rode on. They came to the edge of the wood.**

**" The trees lumen over you like some sort of spirit. The kind give you a bad feeling bout goin in don't it.?" Mr. Beaver said cautiously. Mrs. Beaver shook her head looking up at the trees.**

**"We must press on stay together. Do not wander off." Orieus instructed. **


End file.
